The Famous Last Words Of Albus Dumbledore
by ThatFerretLover
Summary: Dramione action! Draco get's left a letter from Dumbledore and sets off after Harry, Ron and Hermione. Will he get to them in time? Will he learn to love the Muggle world? And will he tell Hermione how he feels? Summery sucks, story is much better!
1. Dumbledore's letter

_**Hi! Just some notes:) This fanfic carries on from Half-Blood Prince, but Draco didn't try and kill Dumbledore, but Snape did. This is my first fanfic so I hope it's good!:) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Draco Malfoy stared out of his bedroom window, it was an over-cast, gloomy day, the clouds were almost black - a storm was approaching. The big, black clouds were making it's way across the sky, threatening to drop it's heavy load of rain. Draco sighed, it was the day before he was meant to be starting his seventh year at Hogwarts, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Master Draco?" A puny house elf said, "Mistress has said that you should be at dinner by now, and you are not there!" The house elf started shaking, afraid because Draco had been verbally abusing them for the past six weeks holiday, it wasn't his fault, he was just stressed.

"Yes, Pernie, I will be there now," he huffed and ran a pale hand through his white blond hair.

The boy stared at his school trunk, it had been packed, un-packed and packed again, Draco was still unsure whether he should return to Hogwarts or go off on a wild goose-chase like Dumbledore had suggested. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter that had been given to him during the professor's funeral by McGonagall, to be fair, Draco was quite shocked to be approached by the Gryffindor head that day, rumours had spread like wildfire speculating that Snape had murdered Dumbledore, but Draco didn't believe them, considering it was a coincidence that Snape wasn't around anymore.

On the front of the envelope it had told him not to open it until it was a week before the first of September, he had abided by those rules, mostly because there had been a charm placed on the parchment, so when it was opened the writing was written in Mermish so one could not read it until the twenty-fifth of August, Draco thought that was an excellent idea if you want someone to not read something, however, he found it very irritating.

Draco smoothed out the creases, which was due to the fact that this letter had been opened and closed quite a few times, just to say the least. The slightly slanted, loopy writing formed his name at the top of the parchment, Draco smiled, this 'mission' shall we say, made him feel important, not like when his father showed him off as a prize or when Draco put on his mask and informed people that he was important just for being a pure-blood and the heir to all the Malfoy and Black fortunes, but it made him feel like someone trusted him and had faith in him.

He whispered the words out to himself as he made his way to the dining room, which was, in fact, quite a long way.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I understand that you would be incredibly confused and wonder why I'm about to ask you to help me, but I'm sure that you are already aware of this but I have set a task; the task belongs to Harry Potter, and I'm sure you wonder why I am telling you this, but here's the answer, you are a big part in order for this plan to work, I have withheld information that is crucially needed. I'm trusting you to find Harry Potter as soon as you get to Kings Cross train station (in Muggle London) and give him the information I have enclosed, be sure to put it somewhere safe, but I can guarantee that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger- _

At the mention of Hermione Granger, Draco's breath caught in his throat and it made his heart skip a beat, it always did. Since his forth year, when Draco had seen Hermione in her beautiful silk gown and her usually wild and frizzy hair curled perfectly into an up-do at the Yule Ball , he had been madly crushing on her since that moment. Draco had promised himself that at some point of his last year at Hogwarts that he would ask her out, but as it stood, Hermione would not be returning this year.

_Will _not _be returning to Hogwarts, but I can insure you that the trio will not be staying in the Wizarding World, but staying in the Muggle World. Here are a list of places that you ought to try:_

_The forest of Dean, they would most-likely camp here,_

_Ottery St. Catchpole, the village near Ronald's home,_

_Or,_

_Godric's Hollow, the birthplace of Harry Potter._

_I am sure you have noticed that the last option is not in the land of Muggle, but I'm sure that it's very tempting for Harry, seeing as this is his birthplace and the place where his parent's died, I think he would like to see his former home and his parent's grave's._

_I have left you some Muggle money, use it on food and places to stay, I suggest. I hope you've paid attention in your Muggle Studies class because Muggle money can be quite confusing._

_Please try and find Harry and the others before it is too late, please try not to loose the information I have enclosed, do not show this letter to anyone, destroy it if you must, and finally, Draco, I ask you one last simple thing, do not try and open the information because it will bite, literally._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Draco folded the parchment into quarters and shoved it into his pocket whilst he walked into the dining room, his parents were already seated and were waiting for him to join them, he considered walking out, just for one, tiny moment and then he reconsidered and slumped down into the hard, wooden chair, uncomfortable as hell.

"Draco, don't slouch, darling," his mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy, smiled.


	2. Where the hell are you?

_**I don't own any of these characters, JK Rowling has the pleasure. The plot is mine. **_

* * *

><p>Draco stood on platform nine-and-three-quarters, he was frantically looking around for Hermione, hoping and wishing, that she was smart enough to come to her senses and not go with Harry on his wild goose-chase. He couldn't see her, he especially got more worried when he spotted Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, but didn't see Hermione.<p>

The boy's parents had already left, and this was the perfect time to slip away, Draco took that opportunity and walked straight into the barrier that separated the Hogwarts students and the clueless Muggles. He stepped out onto a busy walkway where workers were rushing all around him, he felt slightly foolish because he didn't know where to go or how to get out of this place.

Draco stopped a pretty girl, probably in her twenties, and turned on the Malfoy charm, he asked her how to get out and where to go if he wanted to go to, for instance, the Forest of Dean. The girl said that it was in a place called "Gloucestershire" wherever that is and told him he should get on a train going to a place called "Bristol" and transfer onto a more local train which would most likely stop at the nearest station. Merlin, these Muggle places have some pretty weird names, Draco thought.

Draco was glad that he'd passed his Apparation Test so he didn't have to transport in those grotty, stinking trains. He pulled out a rucksack out of the trunk and whispered the undetectable extension charm, and dragged his school trunk into the toilets, it was empty. He levitated his trunk into his bag and put it on. Walking out of the toilets, Draco tried to look as normal as possible, but he didn't feel normal, as he was carrying a school trunk which was rather damn heavy.

Twice Draco considered going back to the Hogwarts Express and getting on the train, forgetting this whole task, but then he remembered that Hermione won't be going to school this year, she wouldn't be taking her NEWTs or graduating, that made Draco carry on, he wanted to bring her back with him so that Hermione _could_ take her NEWTs and graduate.

Draco stepped out onto the busy streets of London, quite a few people side-stepped him, he glanced at his watch, it was nearly nine o'clock in the morning, so people were on their way to work. Draco followed the commuters until the crowd started thinning, which took about half an hour, he kept glancing around, looking for an alley which he could Apparate from, and stared at the Muggles all around him talking into small rectangular-shaped boxes, weird.

Finally, Draco found a secluded alleyway where he could Apparate. He set down the rucksack, who knew a mostly empty school trunk could weigh so much? And slouched against the wall, he took a deep breath and pulled his hawthorn wand out of his pocket.

Draco put his wand back into his pocket and stepped towards the trees that belonged to the Forest of Dean. He looked around suspiciously, wondering if any Muggles saw him, but luckily he was hidden behind a wooden hut.

"Merlin, Hermione, where are you?" Draco whispered to himself whilst he stared at a map of the forest, it was massive!

"Who's Hermione?" Draco turned to see a very pretty redhead staring at him. For a nano-second, he thought that it was Ginny Weasley, but then he remembered that she was sat on the Hogwarts Express, eating pumpkin pasties with Longbottom and Looney Lovegood.

Draco considered turning on the Malfoy charm, his brain told him too, but his conscience told him otherwise. Eventually, he decided not too.

"Um, well, Hermione-"

"Is your girlfriend?" The redhead sighed, her emerald green eyes stared past him, at the map behind Draco.

"Uh, yeah, kind of," he stuttered, unsure whether he could really call Hermione his girlfriend.

"You mean you like her but you just haven't asked her out yet?" The girl smiled, "by the way, I'm Jane."

"Hi, I'm-" Draco wondered for a second if he should tell Jane his real name, she might be a witch and know of the Malfoy family, but surely, she would've recognised him? "Draco, yeah, I'm looking for her, and her two friends, two guys. One has, um, dark brown hair, green eyes and glasses, the other guy has blue eyes and, um, ginger hair. Their both about my height. Hermione has brown hair, curly, a bit wild, and brown eyes-"

"Oh! You mean Ron and Harry! I didn't meet Hermione, but they told me about her, they're camping for a school project or something. I think they're staying in the woods-y bit, under the trees-" Jane rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Could you point me in the right direction?" Draco asked, his usually expressionless grey eyes pleading, hopefully.

"Yeah, sure! I could call you if I see them, if you want? Um, do you have a mobile?" Jane bit her lip and pulled a small, silver box out of her pocket.

Draco's face formed into a frown, what in the name of Merlin's pants was that? It started beeping in Jane's hand and Draco had to clamp his teeth on his tongue to stop himself from screaming.

"Oh, sorry, I've got to take this," Jane sighed, pointing in the way in which she thought Hermione was staying.

He headed towards a little footpath that went through the depths of the forest. He stumbled off the gravel a few times, whispering "Homenum Revelio", but nothing worked.

Draco had been walking through the thick, closely-packed trees for at least an hour when the trees started thinning and he reached a field full of tents, it reminded him when he went to see the Quidditch World Cup three years ago.

Muggles were laughing and chatting rapidly all around Draco, some young girls stared and giggled behind their hands, they were obviously distracted by his good looks, white blond hair, mysterious grey eyes and pale skin.

Draco was frantically glancing around, looking for any sign whatsoever of any use of magic. When he couldn't see any sign of either Hermione, Weasel or St. Potter, Draco turned back to face the forest, it was about two in the afternoon and the sunlight was bouncing off the green leaves, making the forest floor look almost magical.

The blond decided to make his search for Hermione extra thorough on the way back, he tried shouting her name a few times, and trying to reveal any human residence nearby.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sat just outside the tent that she'd borrowed from Mr Weasley, she was on lookout, waiting for someone from the Ministry to turn up or maybe someone from Hogwarts.<p>

She fiddled with her wand, flipping it up in the air. Hermione was bored, she wanted someone, only a Muggle, to walk past along the gravel path, to give her some excitement, some adrenalin to pulse through her system. Usually Hermione didn't crave danger, but this is what it did to her, being so bored made her want something to happen.

An hour or so later Hermione heard the crunch of gravel, she sucked in a breath and gripped her wand tightly. She slowly stood up, trying to not make any noise, and tiptoed towards the edge of the barrier.

"Ouch! Ow!" The person approaching grumbled as they came into view. It was a boy, the same age as Hermione, with pale skin, white blond hair and instantly recognisable grey eyes. Malfoy.

"Merlin, Malfoy. . ." Hermione breathed almost soundlessly.

Malfoy kicked at the gravel as he walked along the path, why would he be out here? In the Muggle world, where he believed all the insignificant people lived, Hermione wondered. He kept glancing around, as if he was expecting someone to jump out on him.

"Merlin, Hermione, where the hell are you?" Malfoy muttered, sounding annoyed, but his voice filled with passion as he said Hermione's name.

Hermione stared blankly at the boy, someone whom she had hated ever since she'd known him, he'd hated her, he called her "Mudblood" or "Granger" but never, ever by her first name like he just had.

Malfoy pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and unfolded it, he stared at it and after a couple of seconds put it back. Malfoy shoved his rucksack off of his back and plonked it down against the tree that set the boundary of Hermione's Protego Totalum charm. If Malfoy tried to cross that invisible line he couldn't, it would be like walking into a brick wall that wasn't there.

Hermione was stood on the grass so if she moved it would hardly make any noise, she shuffled closer to Malfoy, he was holding his wand and whispered "Lumos."

Malfoy started rooting through his bag, he held his wand between his teeth so he could have at least a little light to see what he was looking for. Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other, there was a soft crack where she had placed her foot on a few twigs and they broke. Malfoy's head snapped around and dropped his wand from his mouth, he stood up and started muttering swear words under his breath.

"Hello?" He said, glancing in all directions.

Hermione had to clamp her mouth together to stop herself from replying and asking why he was here and what did he want.

"Hello? Who's there?" Malfoy said more loudly. He started to walk along the border.

Hermione inhaled deeply and legged it over the threshold back to the mouth of the tent.

A rustle of the fabric and Ron popped his head out.

"Who was shouting? Some Muggles?"

"Uh, yeah, a couple of kids playing chase," she muttered, staring at where she'd last seen Malfoy.

"Oh, good." Ron winked and disappeared back into the tent, oblivious to the fact that their former classmate was just sat along the boundary a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Draco picked up his rucksack and speed-walked all the way out of the forest, ignoring when that Muggle who helped him earlier was asking him if he found Hermione.<p>

He found the hut he'd Apparated to earlier and pulled out his hawthorn wand. Where to next? Ottery St. Catchpole, Draco thought.


	3. Note to self: Gnomes are scary

**Chapter 3**

Draco put his wand away and observed his surroundings. He was stood in what looked like a village square with a clock tower in the middle. Very few people were about, mainly because it was nearly three in the afternoon and most people were either at work or at school.

Why would Weaslebee, Pothead and Hermione hide out in a Muggle village? Well, maybe because no Death Eaters or Ministry people would think to look here.

Draco saw a mother tug her toddler through the square, she stared at him for a few seconds and then disappeared into a tiny corner shop. He glanced down at his feet and saw what the woman was staring at, he was dressed in smart clothes, very smart clothes. He was too conspicuous, he needed to change into his Muggle jeans and a T-shirt he had packed in his trunk, some of the only things he _had_ included in his bag.

An hour later Draco had checked into the only B&B the village of Ottery St. Catchpole had. He had changed into his Muggle clothing, but still walking around the village square, Draco felt he was as inconspicuous as a camel walking around in Antarctica.

Draco was determined to find Hermione, he was sure that they would be hiding in the Weasleys' hidey-hole of a home, and he knew where to find them.

Draco was stood at the edge of the long stretch of lawn, a few gnomes were making their way into the garden through the scrawny hedge. He stared at all the failed plants that Mrs Weasley had obviously attempted to grow. Draco's glare turned upwards to the house. It looked like it once was originally a little hut - like the one that gigantic oaf, Hagrid, lived in - but there had been more floors added to the house, three in fact. The house was slightly leaning to the right, it was most probably held up with magic.

He sighed, this is what a _real_ house should look like, not a big, cold, empty manor, like his home - well, he couldn't really call it a home, because it didn't have that homely feeling of being lived in, like the Weasleys' house, Draco could sense that the house felt like home to everyone who lived there and probably quite a number of other people just by looking at it.

Draco took a deep breath and pushed the ruined, wooden gate open. A few gnomes ran for him but then quickly retreated when Draco snarled at them.

He was at the door and hesitated, what the hell was he meant to do? Knock on the door and say "Hi, Mr and Mrs Weasley, I need to speak with your son, Ron, and his friends, because I need to deliver some very important information to Harry," Draco thought sarcastically. If he were anyone else it wouldn't be a problem, but he couldn't just knock on the door, he was already a suspected Death Eater, and the Weasels would probably think that he was on a mission for the Dark Lord.

Draco stepped off the stone step and wandered around the side of the house, the windows were murky, grime was engraved the edge of the window panes. He stared through the window, he caught sight of a very valuable-looking grandfather clock, but instead of numbers on the face, there were words, explaining where people were, there were nine hands, each hand had a name belonging to each of the Weasley family. Draco was frantically looking for a "Mrs Weasley" hand, trying to see if she was home. When he saw the "Molly" hand, he breathed a sigh of relief, the clock explained that she was in Diagon Alley.

Draco shot back towards the front door, he whipped his wand out, he whispered "Alohomora" and the front door clicked open.

He stepped forward into the cramped entrance hall, there were quite a few side tables, they had either been broken and fixed repeatedly or they were extremely old. One of the side tables held five or six photographs, the images were all moving, one had Ginny, Ron, Fred and George stood outside the house in their Hogwarts uniforms. Another two showed images of Percy, that annoying Prefect, and two others, Draco didn't recognise them but he'd guessed that they were the oldest two Weasley spawn.

He walked into a homely kitchen, there were saucepans hung on the walls and more photos, a wooden table was covered in bits of parchment, quills, cook books, a wooden fruit bowl and four empty plates.

Draco pushed on into the living room, which had a slightly sloping roof, the sideboard that ran along the wall facing north had an owl perched on a stand. There was a letter thrown next to the stand, it was from Ginny, Draco could tell because she'd used on of the school's owls and she was the last Weasley attending Hogwarts.

He picked up the screwed up piece of parchment, blots of black ink were dotted around the page, the scruffy writing formed the word "Mum" at the top of the page.

_Mum,_

_You__'__ll never guess what! I__'__ve been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain! Although, it__'__s kind of hard to find any decent players since Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and the others left._

_Neville was a bit surprised that Harry, Hermione and Ron haven__'__t returned, where do you think they__'__ve gone? You know that rat, Draco Malfoy? He__'__s disappeared too, I think he__'__s gone the same way as his dad, Luna__'__s not so sure, she__'__s convinced that she saw him just before we got on the train._

_Please tell the others that the last remaining Weasley and only Weasley daughter in 7 generations is __**GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM CAPTAIN! **_

_Oh, yeah, can you pick up a few books for me? The list should be next to my Hogwarts letter in my room. _

_Thanks._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Draco smiled at Ginny's letter, she was obviously happy that she was the Quidditch Team Captain.

He exited the cosy, warm living room and ran up the first flight of stairs, he passed a lot of photographs hung on the wall, this family was obviously proud.

Draco had searched all over the house and found no sign of Hermione or the others. He slowly walked out through the front garden, all the gnomes avoiding him, it was dark now and you could see the twinkling stars through the black night.

He walked over the deserted hills back towards the village, you could see the street lamps faintly in the distance - as he neared he saw the individual houses with their living room lights shining through the windows.

Draco walked through the empty streets, he felt alone, more alone than ever before. He finally got back to his room in the B&B. Wrapped up in the duvet, Draco sat by the desk in the corner of his room, and started writing. He wasn't writing to anyone, he was just writing. He had no clue what he was writing down, but just the feel of his eagle feather quill between his fingers moving over the yellowed parchment that had sat in the bottom of his school trunk probably since he started at Hogwarts, gave him a sense of normality.

It had been exactly one month since Draco had stepped off platform nine and three quarters to look for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Everywhere he searched, he didn't feel any closer to finding them. He'd travelled all over the country - he even looked in Muggle London, but he never found them.

Today, he'd Apparated to Hogsmeade, just to nose about, maybe talk to that gigantic oaf, Hagrid, to see if he knew the whereabouts of Scarhead.

Draco had bought some Polyjuice Potion from Knockturn Alley and had taken form of a raven-haired twenty-something man, he strolled around the village for a while, just studying how the witches and wizards reacted to his presence. People didn't so much as flinch as he walked past, this man obviously wasn't classed as a threat.

Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer, he wasn't in the mood for firewhiskey today. He sat down at a table by the door, near enough to make a quick exit if needed. He watched all of the witches and wizards drinking, chatting and laughing, he could imagine Hermione sat opposite him, telling him stories about what she did in the summer holidays with her parents or what happens in the Gryffindor common room.

Draco's ears opened up, he had been ignoring all the banter happening all around him, but he caught a familiar voice.

"-yeah, I know what you mean, Rosmerta, I haven't had a single student in Honkeydukes!"

"Yes, sometimes I would run out of butterbeer occasionally! But- you don't think that they've cancelled the Hogsmeade visits?" Madam Rosmerta, the landlady of the pub, exclaimed.

"Good Godric! Come to think about it, I haven't seen a student down here since they arrived in September! Neither Hagrid!"

Draco had heard enough, he thrust himself up from his chair and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks.

He knew that they weren't letting any students out of Hogwarts on Hogsmeade trips but he never knew that the teachers weren't allowed either. Usually, Draco's Care for Magical Creatures teacher would be down in Hogsmeade during the weekends, any student from Hogwarts knew that. A lot of students knew that Hagrid had a giant as well, he hid it up in the mountains. Maybe he was up there.

Before Draco could even think about what he was doing, he Apparated up into the mountains behind the castle.

Draco could feel the effects of the Polyjuice Potion wearing off, his hands began to feel smaller and he could feel his hair thickening. He needed to be quick if he was going to find Hagrid.

After what felt like hours of scrambling through bushes and twigs tugging at his clothes, he pushed aside leaves to see a clearing.

A dark cave stood bold and creepy opposite Draco, just the place a stupid oaf and his pet giant would hide.

He ran a hand through his, now, pale blond hair.

"I swear to God, if this brute doesn't know where Hermione is, I'm going to kill him!" Draco muttered angrily to himself.

He neared the cave he heard a deep voice rumble.

"Grawpy! Yeh got tuh stay quiet! Yeh can't go outta the cave!"

Draco cringed, he remembered the last time Hagrid had let a ferocious beast roam the castle grounds free, that stupid Hippogriff got what it deserved, he thought.

He stepped out across the threshold, the clearing let what little light left shine through the opening in the trees. It was almost night and Draco could feel the wind against his bare neck, making him shiver. The chilly breeze tickled his face and ruffled his hair, he didn't try to smooth it out. He buried his hands deeper into his coat pockets and trudged out into the middle of the clearing.

There was a deep shriek that came from within the cave that hid Hagrid and his pet giant, another roar of hoarse voices came from the cave and then the forest all around Draco went silent. Unnaturally silent.

His breath was forming clouds in front of his eyes, it clouded his vision. He staggered forward, hoping that the giant hadn't killed Hagrid.

Draco paused outside the mouth of the cavern and hoped he didn't go in to find out that the giant had eaten one of his only leads to Hermione.

He gulped down some air and stepped into the darkness of the cave. He whipped his wand out, stunned because of the dark, and whispered "lumos." As he watched the tip of his wand light up, he heard a groan.

"Hello? Hagrid?" Draco shouted, the sound bounced off the slick, icy, stone wall of the cave.

He ventured deeper into the dark, the only light coming from the tip of his wand. He waved his hawthorn wand around trying to see what angle he held his wand at gave off the most light.

"Hagrid? Are you in here? It's Draco!" Draco shouted again, he wasn't really sure if he should've shouted his name, but it had just slipped out. If there were any Death Eaters hiding out in here, he would be dragged back to his father, kicking and screaming.

Draco walked on through the cave, wondering what Hermione was doing at this moment, thinking of him? Yeah, right.

"Harry?" Hermione said, tucking a lock of mouse brown, wavy hair behind her ear.

"Uh-huh?" Was Harry's reply, he was obviously distracted by something and Hermione made a mental note to ask about it in a minute.

"The other night, when I was on lookout-" She started but was cut off by a very angry sounding Ron.

"Gaahh! The stupid bloody thing!"

"Ron?" Harry shouted and stood up from the table and ducked out of the tent.

Hermione buried her head in her hands, she couldn't tell Harry that she thought Malfoy was stalking her, she would sound insane and, if she wasn't one of the most wanted witches in the Wizarding World, would probably end up in St. Mungo's.

Harry dragged Ron back into the tent by his collar.

"You complete idiot! Ron, what the hell were you thinking?" Harry shouted, Ron's ears went red. "Listening to the radio whilst on lookout! I mean, what if some passing Snatchers heard it and figured out the charm Hermione put on the tent, huh?"

"You have no idea how insanely boring being on watch-duty is when your whole, entire family could get picked up by Death Eaters at any moment, Harry!" Ron's ears burned with anger as he spoke. "I was listening to make sure Mum or Fred and George or Bill or Ginny or Dad, Merlin, I was even listening for Percy! Just to make sure they hadn't gotten themselves blown up!"

"You can do that inside when your not on lookout! Anyone, Muggles, could hear what you're listening to, and figure out who we are!" Harry slammed a fist down on the table, Hermione, shocked, stood up.

"You have no idea what it's like, knowing that any one of your family could get blown to pieces whilst you're of gallivanting! Harry, you have no idea, your parents are dead! You have no family!" Even Ron looked appalled at what had just come out of his mouth.

"What did you think this was going to be like then? A walk in the park and you'd be home by Christmas? No, this is important, Ron." Harry had tears in his eyes at Ron's remark.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, trying to defuse the tension between her two best friends, "do you want me to finish the watch?" She didn't wait for Harry's answer, she just stalked out of the tent, leaving a ghostly silence behind her.


End file.
